What You Wouldn't Do For a Friend
by vic32
Summary: Ray is shocked at how far Fraser would go for a friend in need. Not Slash.
1. Caroline Who?

**I Had this beta done for me a very kind friend thank you Diane. **

**I still don't own these guys just looking after them for a little bit.**

**What You Wouldn't Do For A Friend.**

Chapter 1 – Caroline Who?

"Fraser is off again," Ray said to Detective Huey. "Fraser is off to Ottawa for the Ice Queen doing her work, just because she doesn't want to face that Henri guy."

Detective Huey sat forward. "What Does Fraser do to go every two weeks? What requires that, eh? How long has this been going on Ray?"

Ray replied, "Oh, for the past three or four years."

Huey frowned. "That's really odd. Has he said what he does up there?"

Ray sighed. "No, he just says that it's confidential. But I know it's something more. I know he is holding back on something."

The long weekend passed very slowly.

Fraser and Ray hadn't really been able to work together much since getting off that boat, but were finally back working together again. Fraser sat down at Ray's desk, catching up.

Ray gave a cheeky smile. "Well Frase, what you do over the weekend?"

Fraser replied, "Well, I did a bit of reading, hade a check-up and got the all clear, Ray."

Why? What's wrong?" Ray asked in a worried tone.

Fraser replied, "Nothing. I got stuck with a needle last week and they just wanted to make sure everything was OK, but I'm fine, Ray."

Lt. Welsh interrupted their conversation, shouting, "Ray! Constable Fraser! Can you come into my office?"

Ray and Fraser both looked at each other with that 'what did we do now?' look. When they entered the office they were both surprised to see Inspector Thatcher there also. They hadn't seen her come in.

Lt. Welsh spoke first. "Inspector Thatcher and I have been talking and we both agree you two need bonding time away from work."

"Sir?" Fraser said in a surprised tone.

Inspector Thatcher replied, "Yes, Constable, after nearly losing you – and you nearly taking the transfer and the fight you both had, we're ordering you on holidays."

Ray asked, puzzled, "Where?"

Fraser suggested his cabin.

Lt. Welsh didn't even give them time to change their minds and not accept it; he said, "It's settled then. I don't want to see or hear from you two for two weeks. Got it?"

Both Ray and Fraser said, "Got it" at the same time and left the room.

As Ray and Fraser left, they were both really confused as their friendship was fine. They booked their flights and the next day headed for the airport. Ray was very nervous. He'd never been north before, well not that far north; he'd been to Toronto once with Fraser but that was it. Fraser did his best to reassure him. He promised to take him to the village so he could meet his friends up there.

Fraser also said, "and you can meet Caroline."

Ray asked, "Who is Caroline?"

Fraser replied, "I can't say for now but you'll see."

Ray just said "OK." Ray knew not to press; that he'd tell him in time.

Landing at the airport, Ray was glad to be on solid ground. Ray didn't care much for flying.

Ray asked Fraser, "Hey, buddy we staying in the village tonight or going straight to your cabin?"

Fraser replied, "I think we'll stay in town tonight, Ray. I've a room booked; thought you might be tired after your trip."

"Greatness," Ray replied.

Fraser started to walk away towards the security desk, with Ray running after him shouting "Fraser, where you going?"

Fraser approached the desk. "Hi I'm Constable Benton Fraser, showing his I.D as he said, "I'm here to collect my keys to my Jeep."

"One moment, sir," the clerk behind the deck replied, opening the drawer and searching for them. After minutes she pulled them out saying, "Safe driving" with a smile.

"Thank you kindly," was Fraser's response.

Ray was confused, asking, "What's going on Frase?"

"Oh, I keep a Jeep here for my visits," Fraser said with a slight smile.

The drive to the village wasn't as long as Ray had expected.

Ray spoke without thinking, "its bigger, more modern then I thought, Fraser."

Fraser answered, "Why, what did you think it would look like, Ray?"

Ray turned his head to Fraser and smiled, saying, "Little house on the prairie."

Both just laughed at that. A few moments later Fraser was parking the jeep in the car park of the hotel he had booked.

Picking up their bags, Fraser and Ray went into the hotel to book in.

The lady behind the desk ran out shouting, "Ben, so good to see you!" and gave him a huge hug.

"So good to see you, too, Anne," Fraser replied.

Anne had gotten them the room with two beds and its own bathroom, which Ray was very grateful for.

Lying on the bed, Ray asked, "Well, where do you get something to eat around here, Benton Buddy?"

Fraser said, "Ah, there's a bar and grill next door, we could go there."

"Greatness," Ray replied.

After they washed and changed they headed off.

Ray noticed that Fraser was a little bit off but put it down to being tired.

As soon as they were leaving Anne shouted, "Ben, say hi to little Caroline for me, OK?"

"No problem," Fraser replied.

There it was again, Ray thought

"Who's Caroline?" Ray asked again but all he got back from Fraser was "you'll see."

It was only four o'clock, so it was still nice and bright and sunny, although cold. Still, Fraser seemed nervous. Who was this Caroline, was she a girlfriend or an old girlfriend or something else, Ray thought. As they approached the door, Ray noticed Fraser taking in a deep breath as they walked through two sets of doors into the bar and grill.

All heads turned towards them and all at the bar shouted, "Ben!"

Ray laughed and whispered, "What's this, 'Cheers?'" Fraser just smiled.

Out of nowhere, a little girl not more than three came running shouting, "DADDY, DADDY," and jumped into Fraser's arms.

Fraser swung her around and she kissed his cheeks saying, "Missed ya!"

Ray was in shock. OK – Daddy? Did she just call him daddy? Could have possibly and not told anyone.

The little girl then stretched out her hand to shake Ray's hand saying, "Hi my name is Caroline Fraser Kelly, very pleased to meet you."

Ray nervously shook her hand saying, "I'm Sta – no Ray."

"I know," Caroline said, "you're in my daddy's picture."

Fraser whispered to Ray, "I'll be able to explain soon."

Fraser spotted his friends across the room and headed that way, still carrying Caroline. When they got to the table, Fraser introduced them. "Ray, I'd like you to meet Lisa and Dave, Caroline's Mam and Dad."

Caroline was now calling Dave 'Dad.' Lisa giggled to herself at the look in Ray's eyes. They sat down and chatted for a bit, but all Ray wanted to know was about Caroline. Ray thought she looked just like Fraser; those blue eyes couldn't mistake them. Lisa could see this, so she gave Dave and Fraser the look to go away so she could explain to Ray. Fraser and Dave took Caroline to the kiddie's area in the back room so they could talk more privately.

Lisa started, "Well, I guess you're a little confused about Caroline."

Ray said, "Confused isn't the word."

Lisa kept going, "Well, for one, yes, Ben is her father, but it's not what you think."

"OK," Ray replied in a slightly stunned voice.

Lisa said, "Look I'll explain. You see, four years ago Dave and I were celebrating our first anniversary, and after a wonderful evening we were heading home and our car hit a patch of black ice and we skidded down a hill into a tree."

"Oh, dear," was Ray's response.

Lisa went on, "Luckily, Ben was home at the time on holiday and happened to be driving by and saw our car go down. He ran down and pulled us out; how he did we'll never know, because he pulled the doors practically off their hinges. Lucky because the car caught fire. Ben made makeshift stretchers from a broken canoe we broke with the car and he got us to the hospital. I had only minor cuts and bruises, but Dave's injuries were worse, far worse. He had a lot of internal stuff and the medication and operations he went through left him unable to have children. Needless to say, that left us devastated."

Lisa talked for ages, but that still didn't explain Caroline. Lisa then went on to say, "Ben, Dave and I were friends for years, the best kind, and always promised that we would do anything for each other."

Ray thought, 'he didn't, did he?'

Lisa carried on, "When we got the news that Dave couldn't have kids we both cried. Ben, too; he was always our support. When the doctors explained our options, we had Ben stay in the room with us. Adoption was not an option for reasons I won't go into, so that just left artificial insemination. That cost so much we tried to resign ourselves to not having children, leaving a huge hole in our lives. It killed us. As the doctor left, Ben followed. We just thought that he was giving us some alone time. Fraser was pulling in a favour the doctor owed. I mean, you know Ben he never pulls in favours. So the doctor agreed. The favour Ben pulled in was if we could find a donor and came to his clinic, would he do it for half the cost? But the doctor agreed to do it for free."

Lisa took a breath and went on. "When Ben came back in and told us we were shocked, happy, excited, and wondered 'who?' though. Ben then reminded us of our promise that we made and him sticking to it. Ben has such a big heart and he just said for us to talk it over and think about it, that he was here for us no matter what. We thought about it for a few weeks and we decided to accept his offer after all. For Ben to have done all that it just filled us with love. We prayed our child would grow up just like that. To have three parents to love them was worth it."

Ray was shocked, saying, "He really did that for you?"

Lisa smiled. "Yes, you must be so proud of him. He gets up here every two weeks to see her."

Ray chuckled. "Ah, that's where he goes! And here's me thinking it was the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?" Lisa asked, puzzled.

Ray smiled cheekily. "Oh, she's his boss back home. That's my little nickname for her. She's not very nice to him, or so I thought."

Ray watched Fraser with Caroline; he was so good and Dave's face was all smiles.

Ray, having a big mouth, put his hand through his hair and asked, "How does Dave feel about Caroline calling Fraser 'Dad?'"

Lisa spoke in a proud voice, "Oh he is proud and Caroline understands in her own little way. She calls Ben her 'logical daddy,' – she can't quite say the 'bio' part yet – and she call's Dave her 'Daddy, Daddy.' Well, it makes sense to her."

That made Ray laugh.

Fraser, Dave and Caroline came back to the table with tea's and coffee and a box of smarties for Ray. That made Ray smile.

Caroline jumped onto Ray's lap saying, "Your hair is so cool, just like you picture on the wall," pointing to a wall full of photos.

Dave spoke up, "Oh, that's the family wall, everyone puts photos of them with their family on there." There was Ray with Fraser on the wall.

"You think of me as family, Fraser?" Ray asked.

"Of course, Ray" was Fraser's reply. That brought a tear to Ray's eyes.

Caroline and Fraser were talking in some funny language Ray had never heard before.

Lisa said to Ray, "Oh, Ben's been teaching her different languages; the earlier you start the better. funny to watch, eh?"

Ray was still reeling from everything that he just heard in the last few minutes. It was a lot to find out in a short space of time. That your best friend saved two people from a car, helped them have a child and has me on the family wall. 'What next?' Ray thought.

Caroline turned her attention back to Ray. "You Daddie's bestest friend?"

"Yep, I am. Am I Benton Buddy?" Ray replied.

"That you are Ray, that you are," Fraser replied with a wink.

Caroline then asked, "Where's Dief?"

Fraser spoke softly, "Dief's at the airport. We have to pick him up tomorrow before Ray and I go to my cabin."

Caroline asked, "Mammy, can I go to the cabin with daddy? Pleassssse?"

Lisa answered, "Oh, I think Ben might want to be on his own with his friend and rest, sweetheart."

Caroline turned her charm on Fraser, "Daddy, can I go, please?"

Fraser gave Lisa and Dave the look that it was OK that she goes with them. So they both nodded OK.

Fraser spoke. "OK, if your Mammy, Daddy and Ray say its OK you can come for a few days, OK."

Of course, they all agreed. Caroline clapped with glee. Fraser said to Lisa and Dave, "It will give you a nice break for a few days," which they needed.

**Feel free to read and review always welcome Thank you **


	2. Adventure

**Still don't own them *sigh***

**CHAPTER 2**

Caroline was terribly excited, still sitting on Ray's lap.

Caroline turned to Ray asking, "You have kids?"

Ray replied, "No, but if I did I'd want them to be just like you."

Caroline smiled back and said, "Thank you kindly."

Ray thought 'gezz, there's no mistaking who her Dad is, that's for sure.' Ray was now chatting to her so sweetly; it made Fraser so happy to see this.

Ray kept up the chatter. He loved kids and hoped he'd have his own someday.

"So, Caroline, do you go to school?" Ray asked.

Caroline thought carefully and said, "No, not till I'm this many." Caroline held up four fingers.

Ray said with a soft smile, "Oh, really? Not till then?"

"Yep." Caroline chirped back. Caroline kept talking, "Daddy teaches me funny words and this," and Caroline started doing a tiny bit of sign language to Ray.

Ray thought to himself how clever this little girl was at three; what she was going to be like later in life? Ray caught Fraser's face a few times watching him, smiling.

Caroline then all of a sudden asked her Mammy, "Got to go wee-wee, Mammy!"

So Lisa picked Caroline off Ray's lap and brought her to the toilet.

Ray, taking a sip of his coffee with smartie's in said, "Gosh, she's a very clever little girl. I wish I had her brains and I'm 30-something!"

Dave replied, "Yeah, she gets those from Ben, alright, and she's even got his eyebrow thing," giving Fraser a wink.

"Yeah?" Ray replied, looking at Fraser, who looked a little embarrassed. All Ray could do was laugh.

Ray thought that Dave seemed very relaxed around Fraser. Never making faces when Caroline called him Daddy. Ray didn't think that he could be that calm if it were him. Then again, if someone had done for him what Fraser had done – to give someone that much of a gift – he'd probably change his mind.

Dave continued chatting away, asking Fraser how work was going and how Ray was coping having Fraser as a partner, giving him a wink.

Ray began, "Ah, well he's grand. Well, put it this way, work is never dull when Fraser is around. If there's a car or van to jump on or in front of, or a roof top to jump across, he'll find it..."

Ray stopped there, seeing the look on Dave's face. 'Oh, dear,' Ray said to himself, 'Dave didn't know that Fraser did that stuff. Glad now I didn't continue to bullets and knives.'

Ray continued, trying to pull back a bit of what he just said, "Ah he's the partner a guy could wish for."

Dave's face softened at that. 'Thank god,' thought Ray.

Lisa and Caroline came back to the table. Caroline sat back down on Ray's lap, resting her head on his chest, giving him a huge hug.

Caroline started talking again. "Daddy told me stories about you."

"Oh, yeah? What did he tell you?" Ray asked, interested.

Caroline went on, "He said that you're his best friend and that you're very brave and you save his life and that you put bad guys away."

"Did he, really?" Ray replied.

"Yep." Caroline said with a smile.

Ray began to tell Caroline, "You know, Fraser is very brave as well. He saved my life on a boat."

Caroline's eyes widened and she shouted, "Really? How?"

Ray stuttered, "W-Well... I was under the water and I couldn't breathe and Fraser helped me breath again."

"Oh, that's good." Caroline replied.

Lisa, Dave and Fraser were highly amused at the exchange of words.

Lisa popped up, "I think it's time to go home so we can pack for tomorrow, Caroline, so you can go to Ben's cabin, OK?"

Caroline said in a disappointed voice at having to leave, "OK."

Caroline didn't want to leave just yet, but she gave them all big hugs and kisses and again reached out her hand to Ray saying, "It was very nice to meet you."

Ray returned the handshake, saying, "Well, it was very nice to meet you too, sweetheart."

With that they left, leaving Fraser and Ray alone.

Ray turned to Fraser. "Well, you're a Daddy, eh?"

Fraser looked at him and said, "Well, kind of."

Ray patted Fraser's back. "She's beautiful, Fraser. She's got your eyes and your brains."

Fraser just blushed and said, "Yes, thank god. She's very clever, thank god."

Fraser knew what Ray was thinking. He knew Ray better than anyone.

Fraser started, "Well, you're probably wondering what Lisa and Dave think of me visiting Caroline every few weeks."

"Yeah, actually I was," Ray replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Fraser continued, "Well it was their idea... well they made it part of the deal that I would be involved as much or as little as I wanted. They settled on every few weeks. It's mainly to give them a break. They work really hard running a very busy farm so they're glad of the help."

Ray said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Fraser, what you did for your friends, what you're doing for Caroline... I'm so very proud of you... and thank you."

"For what?" Fraser asked.

Ray pointed to the picture on the family wall. "For that. I mean, I knew you considered me a friend, Fraser, but family? I'm honoured."

It was getting late and they had an early start in the morning. They had to pick up Caroline and then go fetch Diefenbaker from the airport.

They retired to bed and Ray noticed how relaxed Fraser was now, he had a huge smile on his face.

Sitting on their beds, Fraser turned to Ray and said, "Ray, thank you ever so kindly."

"For what?" Ray asked

Fraser cleared his throat and said, "The way you were with Caroline. She really took to you. I mean I have talked about you all the time to her, so she's knows what you mean to me, Ray. I do hope that someday you'll marry, have kids of your own. You're truly meant to have them, Ray, you're a natural."

That made Ray blush. "Thank you, Benton Buddy. I hope so too."

They were both asleep really quickly.

Ray woke early the next morning thinking it was the best sleep he has ever had. 'must be the clean air,' he thought. Looking across the room to Fraser, the look of peace on his face was clear and it pleased Ray to see this because Fraser has not been at peace for such a long time.

They set off downstairs for breakfast, taking their packed bags ready for their trip to collect Caroline and Diefenbaker on their way to cabin. All through breakfast, Fraser had that huge smile still plastered across his face. He was obviously looking forward to spending time with Caroline, and in fact so was Ray.

Just as Fraser was settling the bill for their night's stay, Lisa and Dave arrived with Caroline. Caroline, of course, ran straight into Fraser's arms as she did every time she saw him. Once again Caroline reached out her hand to Ray and greeted him politely. Picking up her bag of clothes and teddy bear they said their goodbyes to Lisa and Dave and headed to collect Diefenbaker.

While Ray put the bags in the back of the Jeep, Fraser was strapping Caroline in. While he did they were singing, "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round;' they did that till they were set to move off.

Diefenbaker was very excited to see Caroline, jumping for joy all around her, being careful not to knock her over.  
All back in the car Fraser said in a cheery tone, "Well, all set for home?"

As they headed up toward the cabin, it began to snow. Caroline was full of chat, asking a thousand and one questions and all at Ray, much to Fraser's amusement.

Caroline started off with, "You married, Ray?

Ray said, "No, sweetheart, I'm not. I was though."

Caroline asked in a sad tone, "Why aren't you now?"

Ray looked at Fraser to know what to say. Fraser gave him a grin and a nod that it was OK to say.

So Ray said, clearing his throat, "Um... we just weren't right. We were silly people, that's all."

Caroline said, "Oh, OK, Ray."

Still talking and asking questions she asked, "Do you and Daddy play games at home?"

Ray, trying to think, said "Yeah, we play board games, cards and we watch hockey."

"Oh, that's good," Caroline replied back.

The Jeep went quiet after a while. Caroline had fallen asleep while rubbing Dief, who was in the back with her.

Ray turned to look at Fraser with a smile, saying, "Like daughter, like father eh?" with a slight wink.

Fraser laughed at that saying, "She does talk a lot, all right. You're lucky though; she usually asks more questions. She must like you."

Ray asked, "Why?"

"Oh," Fraser said, "it's her idea of a little game to feel people out."

It was around dinner time when they arrived at the cabin. They were all very hungry. Luckily, they stocked up before leaving the village. Caroline was so glad to be out of the Jeep, running around in the snow with Diefenbaker. While Fraser brought in the bags, Ray kept an eye on Caroline. Fraser suggested that Ray make a snowman with Caroline so he could prepare dinner and get the cabin all warmed up. Ray was more than happy to do it; he hadn't made a snowman since he was a child.

Ray turned to Caroline. "Well, do you know how to make one of these, Caroline?"

Caroline looked at him with a funny smile. "Well, of course, Ray."

Taking Ray by the hand and leading him to a good spot, Caroline began to show him by rolling up the ball. Ray followed suit and did the same.

Caroline smiled and said, "Very good, Ray."

They had rolled a huge ball for the body and a smaller one for the head that Ray lifted onto the body.

Ray asked, "So, Caroline, what do you want to use for the eyes and nose?"

Caroline thought for a moment before running to the side of the cabin, coming back with some coal, two pieces of sticks and an old Stetson belonging to Fraser.

Ray lifted Caroline so she could place the eyes, nose and mouth on, then to put on Fraser's old Stetson on the snowman's head.

Caroline smiled and said, "Looks like Daddy when he smiles."

Ray smiled and said "That he does, that he does," rubbing Caroline's head.

Fraser watched all this from the window and saw how at ease they were with each other, and he was proud of them for that.

Fraser then shouted out, "Dinner's ready!"

This made them run in and be greeted by a lovely warm cabin and the smell of lovely dinner. The lovely food filled them for the night.

The night passed very fast; they had all been really tired. They made plans to go horse riding the next day. Ray had never been horse riding before, but was reassured by Caroline that he'd be fine. Ray was highly amused that he was being reassured by a three year old.

Ray woke after yet another great sleep, but felt strange. Ray felt something warm up against him. Looking down, he saw that Caroline was fast asleep, curled into him.

Ray heard Fraser at the door. "Morning, Ray. Breakfast is ready."

Fraser came in and picked up Caroline to get her ready for their day. She woke quickly and, to Ray's surprise, not one bit cranky at being woke. He knows that he would be, even now at his age. They all sat and ate their porridge and were ready for their day of fun.

Caroline looked at Fraser and asked, "Daddy, can I ride Lacy today?"

"Of course, you can. Isn't Lacy your horse, Caroline?" Fraser said.

Caroline still spoke. "Who will Ray ride?"

Fraser smiled and said, "Oh, Ray will ride Ray."

Ray looked at Fraser funny and Fraser just said to him, "You'll see."

As they approached the barn to where Dave had dropped off the horses, Ray spotted them and laughed. One of the horses had blond, spiky hair.

Ray pointed and said, "That's him, isn't it?"

Fraser laughed and said "Yep. Not to worry; you'll be fine. He is very well tempered."

Settelled on the horses, Fraser held Caroline's horse close by an extended rein in case she slipped, but she had a special saddle so she won't but he held on anyway. Ray, well, Ray kept slipping off to the side. Caroline told him to keep his back straight and not to pull too much on the reins. Ray did that and it seemed to work.

Ray said, "Gezz, you're learning to be a Mountie girl already."

Caroline smiled over at him, "Yep, I am, just like my Daddy."

They rode for a long time and stopped to have a picnic.

While packing up the stuff after the picnic, Ray cut his finger.

Caroline asked Ray, "Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

Ray smiled and said, "No, I'm fine."

Caroline went over to the bag on her saddle and took out some slave to put on his cut saying, "This will stop 'fection."

Ray looked at it and said, "Oh, no, not you as well."

Fraser just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

The next few days flew by too fast for them all. They had to drop off Caroline at the hotel where they stayed on their first night. It's where Lisa and Dave agreed to pick her up. Lisa and Dave greeted them with very, VERY big smiles on their faces.

Fraser approached carrying Caroline, while Ray carried her bag and teddy.

"Hi guys," Lisa said, taking a very sleepy Caroline from Fraser. "You have a good time?"

Caroline said back, "The bestest."

Dave said, clearing his throat, "OK, Lisa and I have something we need to talk to you about. Come in here and we can talk, OK?"

Ray asked if they wanted him to wait outside, but they said, "No, don't be silly; sure, you're Family," pointing to the Family wall.

They sat down in the bar and grill, Fraser looking very worried.

Lisa said, "Relax, Fraser, it's not bad news." She continued, "Do you remember when you went to the doctor to leave the donation that resulted in Caroline?"

"Yes," Fraser said in a shaky voice.

Still, Lisa went on, "Well, do you remember they kept some in case we wanted to do it again?"

Fraser replied, again, in a shaky voice, "Yes."

Lisa and David smiled huge smiles. "Well, we did and we just found out we're having triplets!"

Fraser sat there, stunned, trying to find his voice. "You're... you're having... really? Oh, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Fraser went around the table to give them a big hug.

Dave said, "Congratulations to you, too. After all, you're a Daddy to them as well."

Fraser was still stunned. "I... I..." was all he could say.

Dave said, "Look, it might be strange for outsiders to hear Caroline call you daddy, but it doesn't bother me. In fact, it makes me proud. What you have done for us, there are no words that can describe how we feel about you, Ben. If not me to father our children, I could not think of a better man. So relax and enjoy being a Dad, Ben, to Caroline and to whatever these turn out to be, OK?"

Tears of joy flowed, not just from Fraser, but from Ray as well. Ray was so, so proud of him. He'd never known anyone to be so selfless in all his life.

Lisa and Dave brought Caroline home. Their goodbyes weren't too sad as Caroline was going down to visit Fraser in a few months so she could see where her Daddy worked and lived. Lisa and Dave promised to keep Ben up to date with everything – scans, doctor stuff – everything. They gave him the scan photo so he could bring it home with him for his album that was usually just for him, but now he could share it and stories with Ray.

Driving back to the cabin was quiet, but a nice sort of quiet. All of a sudden Fraser pulled to the side of the road and just started to cry. Not of pain or sorrow, but out of joy, pure joy. It took a few minutes before they got back on the road and it was starting to get dark and it started to snow again.

Back at the cabin the radio was beeping.

So Fraser went and picked it up. "This is Constable Benton Fraser, over."

It took two tries before someone answered.

A voice from the other end said, "Ah, Ben we have a message from Chicago. You and Detective Kowalski are needed back in Chicago ASAP, over. They are sorry for breaking into your trip but it's really important. Thank you kindly, over."

Packing up, Fraser and Ray headed back to the airport to try and catch the first flight out, wondering what was so important that they'd be called away from an ordered vacation. With that they set off.

**THE END for now hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
